Can angels fall?
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Will is having trouble sleeping, Shagon too in a way . will Matt's quick thinking get Will into more trouble? or will it save her life? MattxWill and ShagonxWill becuase people dont see it but they could get along. well not in this story exactlly but in another they could! but shagon does put Will into plenty of tough spots that get really funny and wierd, so give it a chance!


**Hey this is sailorlyoko4life here! This is my fist Witch story, but not my fist story ever so if you want to flame them flame to your hearts content because I know you all have stressful lives and sometimes have to let it out by being terrible to people and stories. **

**Even though I hate it when people do that, well hey a review is a review isn't it? And if it is worth the time writing it, then it is worth the time reading it and getting some constructive criticism out of it now isn't it? :)**

**(I think I just bruised some ego's!) **

**Anyhow let's get this show on the road shall we! I love this couple (well Shagon and Will, and Matt and Will.) so this is a very fun story to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witch or else Narrisa would have been more into turning Will against her friends cuase I have a strange liking to stuff where the good guy gets turned bad, so yeah. I know I'm weird, but hey don't judge.**

_**What's up with Matt?**_

"Will, Will!" Mat was shouting for her, she just didn't know where from though.

"Matt… Matt where are you!" She shouted back but didn't (well kinda did) except what she had heard next.

"Right here." She turned around and Shagon was right behind her. Next thing she knew she was waking up, very startled, in her bed.

This was beginging to get riduculise. She has been having these nightmares for about a week now, and she doesn't know why. All she knows is that it's been like she had no sleep at all after she wakes up from them.

At school

"AAWWWWHHH" Will had yawned.

"Jeez what's got you all tired lately puffy princess?" Irma asked, knowing the name irritated her.

Will glared at Irma for a few seconds and then replied,

"I've just been having these nightmares. I don't know why but, I think they might have to do with all of my mom's recent failed recapies." Was Wills only defense to it.

"Ohh yeah bad cooking gets you every time" Irma agreed that it was the cooking from personal experience.

Then they went to class as normal.

~At Narrisa's hiding place~

"ARGHGGGG!" Shagon yelled frustrated. He has been having dreams of that stupid guardian again, and he couldn't help but blame Matt for it.

"This is all your fault! Now make them go away! I hate that danm pest!" He yelled at Matt in their head.

"My fault! How is this my fault! She is my girlfriend, and if you didn't notice I kinda love her! I can't help it if we have the same emotions for her." Matt replied a little coldly not liking the name Shagon had called her.

"Fine then I will just have to get rid of her. Then all these little annoying of feelings will go away." Shagon said having calmed a little to the point of laughing at the end.

"NOOOOO! I won't let you! You know that there is a reason why I love her right! And a reason she loves me! Then why would you crush her, when….when you could use that to your advantage." Matt was scared Shagon would be true to his word and crush Will so he had to change his mind; even though it might put Will in more danger.

"Hmmmm…." Shagon was thinking about what Matt had just said. "So your saying that even though she knows that I'm pretending to be you, I might still be able to 'reach' her heart. Very…. interesting idea. Huhuhuhu" he chuckled evilly, "very interesting idea indeed." Oh no, Matt wasn't too sure about where this was going, but he knew it was better then death.

~Back at school~

School got out and Will walked home alone cause the others had wanted to go shopping but Will said she was too tired and Irma filled the others in on it so they let her go home; but know Cornelia who knew how important beauty sleep was, promised she would get Will something nice. Will thanked her and went on her way home.

"Hey Will!" Matt yelled for Will across the street. He was wearing a long brown coat that looked a little more like a rain coat then for the chilly season. She froze.

Matt had come up to her, smiling, but still with a mischievous look. "How's it going?" a question with a very well known double meaning.

"What …ahhh!" Will never got to finish her sentence because something had attacked her. They had both jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" Matt said, genially surprised. He had not expected the knights of destruction to be here.

"Ggrrrrr" It was Core. He was entranced by Narrisa for a short time to try to kill Will with no exceptions. Matt wasn't filled in on this though so he didn't know why Core was so mad, but he did know that he was out to kill.

They both ran to the nearest clearing to fight, well Will did anyway. Matt ran in the nearby ally way and stayed there until the fight was over.

"Guardian unite!" Will chanted and she had transformed.

She fought Core for about twenty minutes and when he was just about to corner her, there was a weird flash from her crystal, and then he had just left.

"Wh wha what the?" Will said while still trying to catch her breath. That was way too weird. For Matt (Shagon) to just show up and start conversing with her and then get attacked right away, which the only weird things about it were that Matt look seriously surprised to see Core and actually hid during the entire fight.

She flew down to check on 'Matt'.

"Hey! Hey 'Matt' where are you?" She was shouting trying to find where he was to try to figure out what was going on.

But then she suddenly had that cold chill feeling like it was De ja vu. Like in her nightmares, she had been calling for Matt.

Then she heard someone coming down the ally way and quickly went to transform back but soon realized she couldn't.

"Oh no, this can't be good" she said to herself.

"Hey Will is that you?" It was Jackie Nichols. A girl she knew from school. She was a very sweet girl and loved seeing Matt and Will get all romantic, it made her feel like she was watching a movie from up close, at least that's what she always says.

Will started to panic, she couldn't risk her seeing her like this. Then suddenly she was pulled behind a big trash dump thing.

"What the Mmmm." She started and then was silenced by a hand.

"Here put this on it will cover your guardian form a little bit." Matt whispered while taking off his coat.

Will wasn't sure why he was helping her but took the coat anyways. She could be curious about his strange behavior later.

They stood up and went into the open.

Hey I thought it was you! Oh and Matt too. Am I interrupting something?" Jackie had said in a sly matter.

"Uhh what uhh oh no of coarse not, of coarse not." Will and Matt had answered simultaneously, acting like nothing was happening.

"Oh." Jackie sounded disappointed. "Well scince you guys are here can I ask you something?"

**Oh no, so Will and 'Matt' are in a sticky situation. I wonder how that's gonna work out.**

**So what do you think? I had to break the chapter up cause I got stuck on a part later on, otherwise it was gonna be a bit longer then this. The other part and more will be in the next chapter. **

**So what will Jackie ask? Give me your guesses and we will see who is right in the next chapter. And the first person who is right, or is closest to being right, I will contact and (this is only for people if you reviewed when logged in because I can't really get to you if you don't have an account)and tell you that you were correct cuase I already have majority of the scene finished. Then I will ask you what you want Jackie to look like. You already got a clue about her personality, now you can come up with whatever you think her kind of personnel would look like! I will give credit and announce the winner in the begging of the next chapter. I do think I will use the way she looks for some sort of purpose in the next chapter to get out of the sudden slump I'm in. That is, if the winner doesn't mind of course.**

_**Oh and something else, I did change the pairing on the category to Will and Matt because I don't think people were finding it under Shagons name as well. I am starting to think people either don't like the story, or its just not in the right category.**_

**and this is what I just edited on this chapter, was to put this in here: there is a poll I would like people to participate in, I've never done a poll before so I wanted to see what people thought about how this story is going to go to try it out with, so please if you could take the time, go to my page and vote. It would make me happy and It will help me keep hope that people are actually interested in this story. **

**Well see you next chapter!**


End file.
